Bored
by Badi-otaku
Summary: Doing research is boring... (One-shot)


**So guys this is just a funny little text I came up with the other day, that's short but it contains a bit of smutty fluffiness…**

 **I hope you enjoy! Bye!**

* * *

Bored

Alex sighed deeply as she read the same paragraph for the fourth time, still not paying attention to the words written on the page. Dean, Sam and she had been doing research for hours in the library of the bunker. Sitting at one of the massive wooden tables, they had gone through countless books, articles, web sites… She had started reading this book an hour ago, and nothing had come up, the words were becoming meaningless. Her brain was starting to reach saturation. She closed the book, set it aside and got up from her chair. She dragged her feet to the book shelves and searched for another book, hoping this one would be more interesting.

Dean groaned and angrily crossed out the few info he had written on a sheet of paper. Sam briefly looked up at his brother before going back to work. These words made no sense to Dean. He took the paper, rolled it into a ball and threw it behind him out of frustration.

Alex was taking a book from the shelf when something hit the back of her head. She let go of the leather covered book and turned around swiftly. Both brothers were still sitting at the table, Sam was typing rapidly on the key board of his laptop, focused on his work while Dean, his back turned to her, was shuffling the books piled on the table. He seemed distracted.

She look down and spotted a ball of paper at her feet. She looked at Dean again, picking up the ball. There was no way Sam would have thrown that. Throwing balls of paper at people to annoy them and then pretending nothing happened was more Dean's style. Now, it was payback time.

Alex focused on the back of Dean's head, he stopped moving for a second, it was her chance. She aimed and threw the ball of paper, smirking. The thing hit its target and Dean turned around quickly, looking at Alex with wide eyes.

"What was that for!?" He asked, half yelling.

"You shouldn't have thrown that at me. It's payback." She replied, crossing her arms. Sam looked up again. Slightly amused by the scene unfolding in front of him, he rolled his eyes with a slight smile and went back to work.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Dean said, holding out his hands. "But if you want to play, well…" He shrugged, leaning forward slightly to pick up the ball. "Let's play, then." He then stated, throwing the ball back at her. Alex tried to shield herself, giggling lightly. Dean smiled at the sound she made. He loved hearing her laugh. He didn't anticipate her counterattack and the ball hit him in the middle of the face. Alex laughed out loud this time.

Dean composed himself and quickly rolled another ball and picked up the first one. Time to raise the game. He threw both ball one after the other as Alex tried to dodge, still laughing. This time, Dean didn't let his guard down and stood up from his chair, walking up to Alex with quick strides. He seized her from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as she curled up slightly, wriggling to get free.

"Dean, stop, please!" She said, laughing as he started tickling her mercilessly. Of course, she didn't want him to let go. Good, because he had no intention of doing that. He started laughing along with her instead.

Sam was trying to read the article on the screen of his laptop but struggled to focus. He sighed, looking up from the screen and at Dean and Alex. Okay, that was kind of funny at first. But now it was starting to get annoying. "Guys! Seriously!" He yelled, holding out his arms. Dean stopped tickling Alex and she relaxed in his arms. Both stared at the younger Winchester.

"Sorry…" They said in unison.

"Look, if you don't want to do your job, then at least go play somewhere else so I can work in peace. _Thanks_." Sam said, his tone giving away his annoyance. Alex briefly looked at Dean before taking a step towards the table, intending on going back to work.

Dean didn't share her point of view, though. Dean didn't want to work. Dean didn't want to do research. Dean was bored. And you see, when Dean is bored, he wants to play. So he grabbed her by the waist again and slung her over his shoulder before she could react.

"That doesn't mean I'm done with you, Sweetheart." Dean said, already making his way towards the hallway to the rooms with a wriggling and giggling Alex on his shoulder.

Dean quickly walked away from the library. He let Alex down in the middle of a corridor but didn't let her go. Instead, he kept on tickling her playfully, staring at her toothy smile and the tiny tears beading in the corner of her eyes as she begged for him to stop.

He then stopped all of sudden and pinned her to the wall, supporting himself with one hand against the wall and pulling her close to him with the other one on her waist. She was taken aback but quickly played along as he started kissing her with fervor and passion. She melted in his arms, holding on his opened shirt for dear life. He slid one of his legs between hers and she started grinding against him unconsciously, feeling him growing hard against her thigh.

She moaned softly at his lips made their way along her jaw line and to the back of her ear. He started kissing, nibbling and suckling her sweet spot. He pulled away slightly to whisper in her ear. "Play with me." He said with a husky voice that made her groan. He immediately returned to the task at hand and started trailing kisses down her neck, biting gently the spot between her neck and shoulder and sucking the mark he had made.

"Dean…" She moaned, letting go of his shirt to drag her hands down his chest, under his undershirt to gently caress his abs, tracing every line and ridge of muscle. The hand he had kept on her waist the whole time left its location to go south, skillfully unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans to sneak inside her panties and stroke her wet folds. She moaned again and again, louder and louder. He smiled, satisfied with the effect his actions had on her.

* * *

After Dean carried Alex out of the library, all Sam could hear were her giggles and squeals, sometimes punctuated with a desperate cry reverberating through the hallways of the bunker. "Dean, please, stop!" She begged as she kept laughing hysterically. Sam smirked slightly, snorting. This girl was ticklish.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Alex's voice reached Sam's ears again. This time in the shape of a high pitched moan. "Dean, please, don't stop…"

Sam smirked again, shaking his head slowly and focused back on his work.


End file.
